Seeing From a Different Perspective
by Yamiga
Summary: After his failed attempt to destroy Midgard, Loki is taken back to Asgard and tried for his crimes. On top of losing his powers and his title of Prince, he is reduced to nothing more than a castle servant, more particularly, Thor's personal servant. Will Thor see this as an opportunity to aid his brother in the right path or will Loki's stubbornness seal his fate? Read and Review.
1. Colder Than Ice

_**Chapter One: Colder Than Ice**_

Thor watched as his brother was forced to the center of the Court Hall as he awaited his final sentence. Elders and many others continued to flock the room moments before the trial had begun, all the while, Thor's eyes stayed focused on the criminal below, Loki. He had not the slightest look of remorse on his face and in fact, he looked more deranged than ever. Perhaps, it was the fact that he'd finally done something worth noticing or, could it have been the fact that he was truly insane.

It didn't matter anyway, he was in trouble with the law on a very high level one that the Royal Family couldn't weasel him out of. It was all up to how he acted during the trial and mainly, the mercy of the Elders and of the people. Thor knew that in the end, his opinion would overrule everyone elses but nevertheless, he had to go according to the people or else he'd be accused of treason himself.

"_Calm yourself_," He continuously thought. _"Loki is not an idiot, he'll speak with sense...he'll find something to say and if things do turn out negative, you are after all, The King._"

About at that moment, his mother and father joined him taking the two empty thrones near him and they glanced down at their troubled son. Odin's face was a mixture of what seemed like sheer disappointment, not in Loki but in himself. Frigga on the other hand reflected pure anguish and sorrow. It seemed as if she'd neglected sleep.

As he saw his parent's reactions to the situation, Thor felt his insides turn to mush when the sound of the gavel was heard. Everyone's attention was taken by the head Elder whom looked less than pleased at Loki.

"Murder, Treason on the highest level, betrayal..." Began the Head Elder, glancing at a large parchment before him. For the first two sentences, Thor tensed slightly but felt particularly eased as the list continued on and on. He decided that looking at his parents was not at all the best idea so he kept his eyes fixed on Loki.

When finally, the Elder had finished the list, it was Loki's time to speak and Thor felt his stomach turn to mush once again. All eyes turned to the trickster as he pondered on what to say. Frigga gripped her husbands hand in her own while Thor twitched nervously in his seat as Loki's mouth began to move.

"Well," He began in a very casual voice. "I trust that it was a very wise idea to take note of all my crimes on a parchment. I hardly ever remember committing any of those. You my friend are very wise, I would have forgotten them all."

All of Thor's hope of his brother evading death seemed to have vanished with Loki's statement. His heart seemed to have fallen into the pits of his stomach.

On his side, both Frigga and Odin stared in shock; Frigga seemed as if she could burst into tears at any given moment while Odin, on the other hand, seemed bewildered.

Upon seeing their faces, Loki continued. "How funny. I can see the three of you, gazing down upon me like I'm some insect. A father, who never trusted me, a mother who never loved me, and a brother who received everything and anything he wanted." His voice became rather shrill as he glared up at them. "You of course, were never my family or at least, I was never yours. With that being said...I would happily greet death rather than stay in a place where I don't belong."

He could've easily been attempting to trick the three into letting him go free but it hardly seemed that way. There was no smile on his face this time, it was replaced by a very sorrowful expression: He was serious and Frigga easily caught on to this.

"That isn't true! You don't mean it!" She yelled, unable to contain herself as she rose from her throne. All eyes made their way towards her as she tried to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks. "You are insane! You need help Loki!" At that very moment, there was an uproar in the crowd. Some agreed with what she had said while others claimed that she was under some type of curse, all the while, Loki didn't dare make eye contact with her.

Thor and Odin glanced nervously at the crowd as it began to grow louder and louder, all the while Frigga was making her way down the center of the Hall towards her troubled son. Before she had a chance to even touch him, she was roughly forced back by two of the palace guards. At that moment, Odin had quieted down the crowd.

The Elders talked quietly amongst themselves, attempting to find a reasonable sentences for someone who had respectfully asked to be killed. On the brighter side it seemed, Frigga had finally gotten a hold of her son.

She forcefully pulled him into a tight embrace and received gasps from the Elder's as well as the crowd.

"Loki please," She began as he tried to push her away. "You're ill!"

"Get off of me!" Loki bellowed, pushing Frigga with a strong force and knocking her off of her feet. This still wasn't enough to convince her that Loki was a dangerous man; Lucky at that moment, the Elders had come up with the final verdict and this distracted Loki from inducing further injury on his mother.

"Seeing as though, the criminal brought forth is very well out of his mind and deranged, we find death unfair and unfitting." The Head Elder began and rose slowly, followed by the other Elders, Odin and Thor. "So instead of banishment or imprisonment, we will strip Loki of his powers as well as his title of 'Prince of Asgard' and we hereby sentenced him to eternal service to the royal family."

On the ground next to Loki, Frigga breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately afterwards, the same two guards came to her aid and helped her up while another punched Loki firmly in his gut, causing him to lose his balance and fall clumsily on the ground near where Frigga had been.

Everything became dark for him and he suddenly found himself drifting off somewhere else.

* * *

Loki didn't wake up in his old room but the dungeons. It is what he had expected after all, he wouldn't be given the treatment he was usually use to.

He forced himself to sit up and get a glance of his new "room". It was just a typical dungeon, nothing was special about it.

As he looked about, the dungeon door suddenly opened and as usual, revealed a guard. Loki turned to face him with not the slightest change of facial expression.

"I'm quite sure that you heard your final sentence, right? So you know what you're supposed to do. Of course, we can't have you living in the castle! Things are very different for you. I've received orders to have you out of here by nightfall and back by dawn. Everything you've owned has been destroyed so don't think about packing, just leave. No one wants you here, so it shouldn't be hard for you."

Painfully, Loki rose and exited the cell. He knew his facial expression had angered the guard more than anything, so he decided not to change it one bit.

This didn't serve him well at all as he was violently struck across the face by the guard's fists.

"Try your luck like that again and I'll do more to you than that, slave."

He wanted to say something back but no words made their way to his lips. Loki was stripped of his magic prior to his drop off in the dungeon so in a sense, he was very vulnerable and keeping his mouth shut at the moment would be very wise. Sadly, he still had a bit of his pride left.

"Well," He began, surprising the guard greatly. "Let's see what happens when I do try my luck."

* * *

Frigga was in complete turmoil. The thought of her son being treated as a slave nearly killed her; Odin and Thor didn't make her day any better.

"Rape?" Frigga stammered, turning sharply from the window. "You're saying that there is a high possibility of Loki being raped?"

Odin stood on the other side of the room, gazing out of the window and at the vast kingdom before him. He hadn't meant to worry his wife but he didn't want to lie to her either.

"Yes, being as he is, Loki. He is also powerless and nevertheless weak. Not everybody on the planet has good intention, my queen. Servants are very low; They'll do anything to break his spirits." He turned to face his wife. "We can only hope for the best."

At that moment, the two golden doors flew open and revealed a very confused Thor. Both his mother and father turned to him with worried expressions.

"Why must he serve me personally? Can it not be somebody else?" He bellowed, glaring at them both. "To me, it seems as if the Elders are trying to strip every single last bit of pride from him."

"Well perhaps you are right." Odin cut in. "Yes, Loki is very much a part of our family but he is a criminal at the same time. He, deserves what ever happens to him."

A loud wail could be heard from the right side of the room and in anger, Frigga marched out, not even looking at her husband and son.

* * *

Pain, that's the only way he could describe it. He kept a smile when he was around people, but alone he was able to face the facts. This was far from over.

The guard was almost as merciless as he was in fact, he was surprised he had a face. He had tried his luck well and he'd suffered the consequences of a bruised face and a fractured rib cage. On top of that, he had numerous scars from a few beatings he'd received. To make matters even worse, the servants mainly wore white which meant that blood was seeping through his clothes. He was a mess.

Loki quickly made his way to the nearest washroom and attempted to fix himself up. Sadly, because he was drained of his magic, he could do nothing to ease the pain or heal the cuts and bruises. So with a heavy sigh, he exited the washroom and continued to walk down the large corridor to the servants quarters.

Much to his dismay, he was not paying any attention to wear he was going and he bumped into a group of people walking ahead of him. The force knocked him backwards onto the ground.

Through his swollen eyes, he gazed up and felt is heart stop slightly. The four he had bumped into were no other than Sif, Fandral, Hogund and Volstagg. This had to be the worst day of his life.

Hopefully, he thought that because his face was ruined, they wouldn't be able to tell who he was. He was wrong.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sif asked, progressing forward. "A broken Prince it seems, oh, I forgot, a slave."

"Lady Sif, even a slave looks more kempt than he does." Volstagg corrected. "I'd say, this is an animal."

Loki tried his best to ignore them. He stood and almost advanced past them but Sif quickly sidestepped him and blocked his way.

"Excuse me but, we have not yet given you permission to leave!" She said in a very gleeful voice.

"Yes," Fandral added. "You're serving us greatly by just entertaining us! You see Loki, you really are just a joker."

He fought the urge to say something very vulgar back to them, he most certainly didn't wish for another beating but he didn't like being treated as an animal either.

"Let me pass." He said in a small whisper.

"And if we refuse?" Sif asked happily, walking toward him. "Will you have us killed or arrested? _Prince Loki_?"

Loki kept his head low and attempted yet again to advance past the group but this time, Fandral kicked him, causing him to plummet back down on the ground.

"You have not yet been dismissed, _slave._" He said, in a very authoritative voice.

"He must not understand yet," Sif began, walking around him. "I think we should make him. What about you boys?"

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Hogund suddenly said, emerging from behind Sif.

"I could not have stated it better myself." Volstagg added.

At the entrance of the hall, unknown stood Thor, watching as the four beat Loki until he couldn't move. After they were pleased, they left with Sif.

Loki on the other hand was lying on the ground un-conscience. Thor felt the strong urge to help him but it was won over by the pride of being king.

He slowly turned his back on the man nearly dead on the floor before him and left to attend to his business.

* * *

**Talk about neglecting sleep!**

**Hey guys, it's the usual writer here, Yamiga. I just want to start off by saying, I've been thinking of this story for a long time. Due to some of the material, the rating my change over time but as for now, it's okay...I guess.**

**Anyway, if you like it, please, please, please review it just so I can know. I'm going out of town or out of the country tomorrow so... it would make me super happy to see reviews when I got back home. And speaking of that, how's your summer?**

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or anything like that...so just enjoy.**

**ALSO, Tell me if my grammar is messed up or if there are any errors...I haven't got the best eye site. Words literally float off of the screen and I try to catch them.**

**And, am I the only one getting tired of the image manager?**


	2. A Silent Cry

**_Chapter__ Two: A Silent Cry_**

_You're a failure as a mother_. The voice followed her as she trailed down the numerous palace halls. As easily as she heard it, it was very possible for it to be ignored. It came as almost a short yet warm summer breeze that tousled through your hair, leaving it messy at the end, so in a sense, it was very hard for her to ignore.  
Again, she'd abandoned sleep that night in fear of having nightmares about her son. Odin, didn't seem to care at all and if Thor did, he was very good at hiding it. Frigga on the other hand expressed her concern. She didn't have the heart to completely abandon Loki, nor did she fancy him as a servant. He wasn't evil, he was just insane and confused and being stripped of his powers and title served his mental state poorly.

Frigga new that she had to do something. She'd been warned to stay away from Loki at all times but she was never really one to listen to rules. She'd have to find him, or spy on him in secret. Perhaps she could pay the servants some gold if they gave her a good lead on where he was living. Servants...The thought of Loki living amongst such disgusting beings made her want to vomit and speaking of Loki...where was he?

* * *

"My word, his face...it's awful."  
"Look at all of that blood! Do you reckon he's dead?"  
"No...then he would've been eaten already. Do we still have that water?"  
"Yes, but it's filled with salt. It would surely be painful."

Loki was somewhat unconscious, but yet still aware of the voices around him. He heard first, a deep male voice followed by a very high and worried female voice. He had not the slightest idea of where he was nor did he gain the knowledge of how he left the palace. All he knew was that his face had to be disturbing and these two were going to pour salt water on him.

"Give it to me dear...if you don't want to watch then you can turn the other way." Said the deep male voice. "I think I'll do that..." Retorted the soft female voice. Loki attempted to force himself awake but his body wouldn't cooperate. In a second, he felt the scorching of burning hot liquid make contact with his body. Like fire, the salt burned him as it entered the cuts and bruises on his body.

Holding back a loud scream, he quickly sat up and opened his eyes. Everything about him was in pain. His heart still throbbed from the incident that occurred prior to this, and now he felt as if he was on fire. The two in front of him stared at him blankly before glancing at each other and then back at him. He felt like a circus animal.

Slowly, he rose before the two who still glared at him. Not once did he break eye contact. The situation itself was very, curious as the two appeared to be elves. They were far from home.

"Hello..." The male spoke happily. "You're a palace servant...right? Well in that case, the palace is that way."

The elf made a hand gesture toward his opposite and pointed. When Loki didn't say anything in response to this, the elf glared at him as if he had a mental illness; this infuriated Loki.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Loki angrily asked, crossing his arms at the creature.

"Uh...sorry..." The elf continued. "I only assumed that you were lost. I mean, your face looks horrible and you yourself have a wretched complexion at the moment. In addition to that...you seem awfully confused."

"And," The female began, in her soft silky voice. "You know how filthy the Palace guards are! Just think about it...if they saw you here all weak and beaten up they'd surely take advantage of you!"

Loki went blank shortly after that. Perhaps it was the blood loss that he experienced earlier that restrained him from staying awake. He still wanted to hear what the two were talking about though. It seemed that Asgard, or the Palace itself wasn't a safe Haven for servants at all...in fact, that wasn't the case at all. As Prince, he'd been sheltered from all these things but slowly, he was starting to see Asgard for what it really was.

* * *

Being king had its ups and downs but at the moment, it was stressful. Meeting with Dukes, Lords and on bad days, other Kings had little to no benefits for Thor.  
He was usually left exhausted by the end of the day so falling asleep was no problem for him.

But not even he could deny, things were different. Yes, it was only a day after the trial but the fact that Loki wasn't a Prince anymore hadn't seemed to hit him yet. The fact that his brother was just a mere servant hadn't struck him yet either.

It was like a dream to wake up from, a one final trick that was being played on him. He wished that was true, he wished that Loki knew that he was loved.  
The image of Loki being beat by his friends didn't leave Thor's mind at all. He felt guilty, he felt horrible. Why could he not order them to stop? Was it his foolish pride that stopped him, or was it a part of him that truly believed Loke deserved every bit of it?

* * *

"Please, warn us the next time you're going to do that. It's rather frightening."

They were the same two elves. Didn't they have the sense to just leave him alone? They probably were oblivious to his identity. It was the only explanation.

Loki woke again, on this time a bed. Surprisingly, it was large, large enough for two people. He glanced around and took in the image of what seemed like a master bedroom. Four large windows dressed with curtains, two on the back and front wall. The walls and floor were wooden, a large rug covered most of the ground. There was one door that led presumably to the washroom while another served as the exit to the room. On the left wall sat a large bookshelf with maybe one or two books and on the right one sat a wooden nightstand. Aside from that, the two elves stood glaring down at Loki.

"We fixed your face for you..." The female one spoke. "Sorry about the b...blood!" And with that, her voice became shaky and she began to cry. Was Loki seeing things?

"Um...She tends to be sensitive. A childhood incident. And oh, my name is Adamar, my wife's name is Gwenivere. Gwen for short." Adamar said with a smile on his pale face. "If you couldn't tell by looking at us, we're elves. Yes, I agree we are very far from home but we enjoy Asgard better than our own realm. Not that the Royal Family or Elders do a thing for the lower class but still...You must be Loki."

Now this was strange. Loki felt his whole body go ice cold for a second as he took in all Adamar was saying. These two knew his identity but yet, they still helped him?

"Excuse me," Loki began so suddenly. "Why...if you know who I am, why are you helping me?"

"Never you mind that!" Adamar retorted as he itched his black hair. "I don't see why we shouldn't...we've all made mistakes have we not? We learn from them, don't we? Take it from me! I'm a Dark Elf, I've done horrible things in the past but I learned from them..."

Loki had trouble sitting up, but in order to get a good look at the two in front of him, he had to ignore his pain.

Adamar had skin so pale that his veins seemed to be completely visible. His pupils were dark red while the surrounding colour was only black, no white. His hair was dark, messy and unkempt. It brushed the very top of his shoulders every so often. The most disturbing thing about his complexion were two worn ram horns that sprouted above his ears. They curled back in a strange manner. Down his back were two long dark wings that could easily be mistaken for clothing.

He wore dark apparel. A long flowing cloak covered most of his outer wear which consisted of a black long sleeve tunic and thick grey pants with heavily armoured boots that went up to his knees. For the first time, Loki noticed that he carried a bag on his back filled with long wooden arrows. In his hand, he carried a long black bow.

Next to him, his wife carried an opposite appearance. Her pale skin made her seem as if she glowed. Her bright green eyes complimented her light curly brown hair which went midway down her back. She too had long wings, hers stood out though as they looked to be crumpled fall leaves glued on and overlapping one apparel was not as complex as her husband's. She wore a green tunic tied back by a large pink ribbon. Her pants were white while her boots were were dark brown. Loki also noticed that like her husband, she had the same archery equipment.

"You don't look so well dear, are you hungry?" Gwen asked nervously, she was still sniffling. "You are awfully pale and skinny."

"I've always looked like this." Loki quietly replied. "Thank you anyway, I should be going..." He stopped right before he ended the sentence. Home. He didn't have one did he? He could consider the streets but that didn't seem safe at all. Where would he go? The Elders made it clear that he could not reside in the Palace, so where?

"Loki?' Gwen asked. "Because we figured you had no place to live...we brought you here. You see, being a forest elf, I grew up knowing how to build things. See, my older brother and I built this house many years ago so he and his family could live in it but...but..." It seemed as if she was remembering a very painful nightmare as Loki saw her face scrunching up again.

"Her brother and his family were...killed. The point is that, they never set foot in the house so it's yours. You obviously can't go back to the palace...so, welcome home." Adamar sat on the foot of the bed. "It's a two story! Everything else is downstairs, there's some extra rooms up here if you need 'em. Gwen and I must depart, we need to go and hunt for the Royal family, or as we call them...the Royals. You don't mind if we ever speak ill of them do you?"

"No...I don't believe they've given you a reason to speak positively about them." Loki replied.

"Ah, you're catching on already! If you're rich and famous, good things happen to you. If you're poor and unnoticed, bad things happen. Not to mention the silver we're paid, it's hardly enough to buy food from the market. You might have to hunt, like we do." Adamar yawned and itched his left horn.

"Anyway, we'll be back tomorrow just to see how you are...until tomorrow." Adamar said, taking his wife by her arm.

"Until tomorrow." Loki replied, laying down and drifting into a well needed rest.

* * *

A day went on and Frigga still had no information about her son, another day and then a week...a month. It seemed as if he had completely disappeared from her life.

She figured that being a servant, he'd be around more often but sadly that wasn't the case. Every so often, she'd spot him but wouldn't know how to approach him. The one time she attempted to talk to Loki, it seemed as if the two never knew each other. He'd addressed her as, "Your Majesty," or "Your Highness". These words broke Frigga's heart and had sent her running away from Loki in tears.

Today though, she was determined to get a lead on where he was. She was going to mend her relationship with her son! She was in fact, so determined that she had purchased a small notebook in which she kept her secret information about her son.

She'd work by getting information from servants and guards about Loki, (paying them extra) and she'd write down anything important. After a day of gathering everything she needed, she would review her notes and check back on her sources. So far, everything seemed quite well and correct for instance, Frigga learned Loki's working schedule. She learned where he worked and how long he worked in that certain place. She gathered that he had spent most of his time cooking meals in the kitchen (Frigga had refused to eat any food from the kitchen afterwards) and outside in the stables.

Much to her dismay, she learned that he had also cleaned her and Odin's quarters as well as Thor's while the three were away doing their business. He was right under her nose the whole time but he was just too quick for her.

Luckily, thanks to a guard that was in need of gold, Frigga knew exactly when Loki would enter the room to do his chores and she would no doubt be waiting there for him.

* * *

Again, Loki had neglected to make himself a proper breakfast and that regretfully threw off his whole day. He couldn't complain though, it was his fault and thankfully the day was coming to an end. Afterwards, he'd probably go home and try to rest. Gwen would no doubt be keeping him awake there as her husband was on a long hunting trip.

Odin and Frigga's room seemed to be the last thing for him to do that day.

Quickly, he strode down the long and all too familiar corridor as he made way to the large entrance of the room. As usual, the door was unlocked during that hour so a servant could enter and do their bidding.

Loki did just that, holding a stack of clean clothes and sheets. As he walked through the threshold and clumsily pulled one door closed with his foot he hadn't even noticed Frigga sitting on the bed and looking right at him.

"Loki..." She said in her silky voice.

He froze for a while as he closed the second large door. Someone had just called his name, perhaps he was only hearing things though. No one was in the room.

Turning around, he placed the clean sheets and clothes on the bed and staggered backward when he saw the figure in front of him. There she sat, as clear as day staring at him with her usual caring eyes.

_It's a trick Loki. She doesn't love you._

Loki wanted to believe that, but her expression was so honest. She looked very hurt.

"Your High_" "Please! Just stop calling me that!" Frigga had roughly cut across him, literally screaming. Quickly, she rose and walked right in front of him. Her fist were balled and she looked angry.

"Please! I'm your mother Loki! You know that don't you! You know I love you and you know I never wanted any of this for you...I mean...It pains me every day and every night to even think of you as a servant! Please believe me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Loki was able to keep a facade on the outside but on the inside, he was flooded with emotions. She still loved him and she went out of her way just to make sure he knew that! How did she even come to know his schedule? Had she been spying on him? Nevertheless, this made him feel happy. Frigga couldn't leave him alone, notwithstanding that he'd hurt her in court.

What could he say? He wondered if it would be wise to reply with positive feedback as she had, or, just to keep them both out of harms way, lie about how he truly felt.

Lying won.

"Mother?" Loki repeated sarcastically. "I stopped believing you were my mother the day I found out that I wasn't your true son. I have no idea what trick you're trying to play on me but it won't work. Do you want to get some information out of me?" Frigga suddenly went pale and she began to nervously play with her fingers. Loki continued on.

"Listen, Mother. You don't fool me for a second! You, your husband or your son! I know you never loved me, I was just there, I meant nothing to you...and you, you mean nothing to me."

"Wait Loki!" Frigga was tearing up again which tore Loki apart inside. "None of that's true! You're just confused...y...you...need...h...help..."

"Oh I need help now?" Loki asked, crossing his arms. "And I guess that makes me feel better...remember Your Highness I'm a servant, a commoner! You need not mingle with me so leave! Get away from before I do something worth being executed for. I find it funny that'd I rather enjoy being executed then have to stay in your company! And just so you know, I hate you, I hate Odin and I hate Thor so leave me be!"

Frigga had bursts into sobs way before Loki had actually ended his rant but towards the conclusion, her face was buried in her hands. So without saying anything in protest, Frigga ran out the room.

Loki stood there and even he had to admit that this time, he felt like a jackass.

* * *

When provoked, Sif was a very spirited fighter and no one could deny that so it wasn't very surprising when Thor returned to the castle looking nearly destroyed.

As he walked to his room, everything seemed just about normal. He passed Odin who seemed to be comforting Frigga for some strange reason. Was she crying? Well, Thor didn't stay long enough to find out.

He continued on his path and not too long afterwards, heard yet another cry of silent agony. Finding this whole ordeal strange, Thor was quick to turn the corner to discover where the cry had come from.

It was Loki.

He stood there, or more so leaned on a wall with his own head in his hands and he was indeed crying. Because Thor hadn't seen him in a long time, he noticed that Loki had looked very different. He was much thinner and seemed almost...ill. On top of it all, he was still in tears. What happened to him?

Thor figured out that just standing there wasn't going to give him his answer so he decided to ask.

Quickly yet silently, he advanced towards his brother and took hold of one of his arms. It was thin...like a bone should've been there.

Loki turned to face Thor in utter shock and surprise. Tears spilled down his pale cheeks as he stared into the lively blue eyes.

Thor looked back down in a similar fashion and realized that...this couldn't be his brother it wasn't his brother, not at all.

By looking at Loki, he felt a whole different emotion sail through him and any feeling of the two being brothers completely vanished. Loki was someone different, he was someone more important, someone worth protecting and someone who just needed love.

"Let go!" Loki yelled, yanking his arm away with all the strength he could muster. Thor dropped his hand and released Loki, who ran as fast as he could away from the King.

Thor watched him run and he watched him vanished still very shocked with his new found feelings. He was shocked as much as happy...he felt love...he felt like he was in love.

If he wanted Loki to even recognize the emotion of love, he had to step up his game. These last few times, he'd been neglecting Loki but now...he had to finally own up to his emotions as well as his mistakes.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.**

**In my opinion, this chapter was horribly written. -_-**

**Please, please, please tell me if there are any mistakes or anything just please!**

**Also...I did a very bad job on explaining Loki's point of view through the first month of his sentence so, I'll get into his character a lot in the second chapter. Finally, just tell me what you think...be honest.**

**Also, for Thor, he kind'a had a mini revelation at that last bit there and Frigga's having one to. Y'all will also hate Odin in the next chapter but I guess you'll love Frigga.**

**Anyway, please review and I don't own any of this.**

**Oh and one last thing, read this.**

**"So I believe that this shooting was in Colorado right, correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, you guys tell me what you think about this.**

**A friend goes to see Batman Dark Night Rises and comes back online and jokes about how they saw the movie and they're still alive. It went something like,**  
**Went to go see Batman Dark Night Rises**  
**MFW I'm still alive and not shot up.**

**WHAT THE HELL.**

**I don't know about you, but that just pisses me off to no extent. Maybe it's a joke, so maybe I should be laughing along right? Well, it's not funny to me, not at all. In case he didn't know, people actually died in that shooting. He has such an easy-go-lucky life and he doesn't realize that not everything's about him.**

**You know what, never mind. I'm probably just over reacting."**

**And now, tell me what you think.**


	3. Magnolia, Part One

_Magnolia, Part One_

Loki glared at himself loathingly in the mirror. He looked sick. He was sick. He was mentally ill, physically ill, and emotionally ill.

Not only did he have a worried mother to deal with, but Thor as well! What happened to Thor back in the corridor, Loki didn't know. He just noticed that Thor suddenly, froze and just stared at him. The stare had made Loki very uncomfortable and he couldn't pinpoint why.

On top of that, his mother's face was still pounding in his head. She was pouring her heart out to him and it hurt him more than anything to ignore his true feelings for her. He loved Frigga, and that's something that would never change. But she needed to realize the situation he was in, and she needed to realize that he could never be the son he wanted.

Tiresome, that seemed to be the only way to put it. The last two months were tiresome.

* * *

About, two months Prior

At the beginning of the day, it was just a small innocent cough. It was bothering him too much to actually pay attention to it. As his work day progressed of course, the cough grew stronger and Loki began to feel a light stabbing pain in his chest. As usual, he ignored it and decided not to tell Gwen. The pain wasn't incredibly unbearable, every so often it would come and then it would go, just like that.  
The pain had returned once he'd arrived for work in the stables. It felt as if a knife was stabbing through his chest and he wasn't very good at hiding the pain. He was, in so much agony that a certain horse wouldn't leave him alone about it. Sleipnir. A tired old tale that unfortunately, was true. And if the situation could not have gotten any more strange, the horse did in fact talk.

OoOoOo

Loki coughed so hard that he felt his breakfast slowly making its way out of his stomach. In reaction to this, he quickly found a space in the corner of the stable to vomit without anyone looking. Much to his dismay, he discovered that he not only regurgitated food, but large amounts of blood as well.

"Are you sure you are well?" An all too familiar voice rang from behind him. At this, Loki quickly wiped is mouth with his sleeve. As he turned, he faced the tall majestic black horse with eight legs. It looked at his in disgust.

"I suggest you visit the healer, they'll know what to do." Sleipnir shook his mane before turning around and eating his ration of hay.

"And what would you," Loki stood straight though he shook slightly. He used a stable wall as support to stand then he continued. "know about what a healer could do? Do you believe that anyone on this planet would want to see me alive?"

Sleipnir turned to face him and heartily began. "Other than me, I know Her Majesty would be devastated if anything happened to you. There are rumours that she gets no sleep because she worries about your well being. She has stopped eating anything if she believes you've cooked it and she refuses to sleep in her own bedroom."

"Well, isn't that her loss." Loki mumbled quietly to himself. "I don't believe it for a second, she's just the same as everyone else..."

"Hmm." Is all the horse replied and as usual, he continued to eat.

* * *

"No, I have not seen him lately. How come Thor, you seemed more curious than usual." It was an accusation, but Sif was somewhat right. Thor had been a bit concerned about his brother, of course though, he'd never admit it.

"I see not how it's any of your business, my reasons lie with me Sif." The reply was much harsher than Thor wanted it to be, but lately Sif tended to annoy him. She, above anybody else became very curious to know what Thor's views were on his younger brother. Of course, she'd hoped that Thor loathed Loki like everyone else did but that wasn't the case. Thor was still trying to figure out how he actually felt about Loki, but he had no negatives feelings towards him whatsoever.

Sif showed slight distaste in Thor's tone, he took note of this and heaving a heavy sigh, he gazed on ahead. The two sat on a stone bench in one of Frigga's many gardens. This particular one was filled with plush green grass and various magnolia trees that were scattered around the grounds. The land itself stretched far and almost had the appearance of a medium sized meadow.

Thor found that when he was feeling the stress of the kingdom, or the stress of losing someone close, sitting outside alone seemed to ease his pain. Alone was the keyword, and Sif just didn't seem to understand that. Many knew that Sif had fancied Thor ever since they were kids so it was almost natural for her to follow him just about everywhere. The fact of the matter though, was that Thor didn't fancy her back, at least not the way she wanted him to.

"I only asked a simple question." Sif finally managed. "Why must you be so defensive about it, he's a traitor. Tell me, you aren't feeling sympathy towards him are you?"

"I'll say it again Lady Sif, it's none of your business." Thor stood, not wishing to converse with her any longer. Again, he gazed far ahead into the garden and felt his heart drop as he saw numerous servants tending to the grounds. One of them could have been Loki. Thor quickly turned away and made way back into the palace and left Sif sitting there, surprised and speechless.

How could he feel anything for Loki? He was a traitor, and he had tried to kill Thor more than once so what was his problem? Did Thor feel anything for her or was she just another person to him? Perhaps, the answer had lied somewhere else, or in someone else. Perhaps, someone could tell Sif what was happening to Thor and if he still felt any emotions for Loki.

And like that, the answer hit her. She'd have to consult the queen, Frigga. Someone who thought the way she did. Frigga had to also loath Loki for what he had done, for bringing such shame to the family. So with a new found courage, Sif rose from the bench and quickly made her way to Frigga's chambers.

* * *

Frigga sat on her bed, holding a large purple magnolia flower to her nose and taking in the wonderful scent. Its smell differed from many other flowers in her garden and it made the flower somewhat unique. In her opinion, the name magnolia sounded somewhat mischievous but its mischief was easily cloaked by beauty. This is why she held a strong attraction toward the flower.

In the midst of her conversation, a loud knock was heard on the large golden door. "Enter," She said peacefully, and placed the flower down on her pillow. She felt her heart warm as Sif entered the room and sat on the bed near her.

"What a pleasant surprise Lady Sif, how may I help you?" Frigga asked with her usual sweet smile.

"My Queen," Sif began, avoiding Frigga's gaze. "I wish to know of your son's true feelings...does he have any for me? And, does he still hold love for that traitor?"

Frigga was caught slightly off guard. She turned to face Sif and stiffened her posture.

"I have two sons dear, you must be specific." She replied.

"But, My Queen..." Sif began, noticing that Frigga was nervously playing with her fingers. "You have only one son and that is Thor. You musn't mean Loki! Loki...he is not your son, he is a_"

"A what!?" At this moment, Frigga quickly rose from her bed and stood right in front of Sif. Her fist were balled and her skin had turned an unnatural pale colour. "You do not know him as I do. You have never taken the time to know him! You assume only that he is jealous of Thor and the rest of us! You assume that he is vile and evil; if you ever took a chance to hear his side of the story, you'd understand the pain he feels! No, I know not what Thor feels for you and I hope to never see him show a bit of compassion for you. If that day ever comes then so help me, I will jump off of the highest part of the palace. It pains me that people think Loki evil but they never suspect a thing from you. Leave here at once and don't you dare come back! You are no longer welcome in my chambers."

* * *

Using his sleeve, Loki had managed to wipe most of the blood from his mouth. He still looked wretched and unpresentable.

Tending to the magnolia trees in the garden proved troublesome for Loki as his chest pains increased. Presently, he was in the hallway nearly collapsed but still awake. He had remembered this type of pain, vaguely as a child. The stabbing in his chest, the blood emitted from his body...yes it was all familiar. He remembered the sound weeping and someone embracing him tightly before he fell into a deep sleep. This time though, he'd have to deal with it by himself and he'd most likely die from it.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Loki attempted to stand and continue on cleaning but his chest pains quickly returned and he felt much more blood making its way up his throat. Unable to hold it all in, he vomited all his food and blood. Great, now something else for him to clean.

Much to his dismay, he heard the heavy footsteps of a palace guard advancing towards him. He couldn't move, his whole body was weak at the moment and his stomach was threatening to empty itself again.

Using the wall for support, Loki forced himself to his feet. It seemed as if the pain had vanished momentarily. He'd have to return later to clean his mess off of the floors and he wanted to do it before anyone noticed.

"You there, servant!" Loki was too late. The Palace Guard had eventually caught up to him and had seen the mess of blood covering the floor.

Loki grunted loudly and turned to face the guard before him. "Yes." He said almost in a whisper. "How may I be of service?"

"Did you create this mess here?" The guard asked angrily, crossing his arms.

" I'm going to be hit for this. But I'm not going down without a fight." Loki thought nervously to himself. He wasn't at all in a position to fight for himself so he decided to accept anything the guard had to offer him.

"Yes." He said very clearly and audible. "Yes, it was me. I was going to clean it up_" "So, here you are. How lucky I am to stumble across you, My Prince." The guard quickly cut Loki off and it seems as if he began to mock him.

At this, Loki quickly attempted to advance past the guard but he was grabbed forcefully by his arm. The grip was so hard that Loki began to flinch in pain as he tried to wiggle out of the grasp.

"Let go!" He yelped only to be pulled even closer to the guard. Holding his breath, Loki raised his leg and kicked the man as hard as he could. This seemed to only make the situation a whole lot worse.

"What was that, My Prince?" The guard stared venomously at Loki as he attempted to catch his breath. "You must remember, you haven't any rights and that makes it perfectly fine for me to punish you in my way."

At that moment, Loki was thrown to the ground.

It all happened too fast. The guard came upon him like a hawk to its prey and Loki held his breath. The agony had only begun.

* * *

_"Loki, why do you not like fighting? Do you want to be strong like Thor?" Sif asked as both she and Loki sat in a large Elder Tree._

_Loki closed his book and turned to face Sif. "Strength is not everything. It is not strength that measures your ability to go far but your knowledge, for knowledge is power; the key element to pure success." Loki said, staring right at her. "And besides, when I get older I don't want to know only violence but perhaps peace as well."_

_"You're the weirdest friend I ever had Loki, but you are my best friend." Sif replied, smiling gently. "And I hope it remains that way forever." Without another word, Sif lurched forward and pulled the younger boy into a hug._

_"I love you, and don't you forget it Loki!"_  
_"I love you too Sif."_

That day, Sif sat in that same Elder tree and could almost feel Loki sitting by her side. "No, he is evil!" She tried to remind herself but her memories would fall upon her like a heavy weight. She did miss Loki more than anything, perhaps even more than Thor but she had no good way of showing it.

* * *

Aside from being gagged and beat, Loki soon had discovered that the guard wasn't alone in his crime. Eventually, about three other guards came to the scene and together, the for had raped Loki.  
He felt worse than he had when Sif and the Warriors had attacked him. In fact, he felt like a failure, more than he had ever in his life.

All at once, his failures had crashed upon him making it hard for him to breathe.

The loss of his two twins, the pain of neglecting his daughter Hela, and his two sons Fenrir and Jormungand. The hate that he knew Hela felt for him for never being there for her, picking Sygny over Angrboda, and completely forgetting about her.

These thoughts caused and awkward weight on his chest making it harder and harder for him to sleep through the night.

* * *

Early the next morning, Thor set out to the servants quarters in search of Loki. If he could only see a small glimpse of him that would be enough.

As usual, the servants bowed as he entered but he paid no mind to them, he had only one person on his mind.

"Where is Loki?" He bellowed in his usual loud voice as he entered. He seemed very surprised when no one answered so he repeated himself.

"I command you to tell me: Where is Loki?"

"He has not yet arrived today..." A very nervous looking servant yelped from the crowd. "He is late, he may be sick. Please, do not punish him for_"

"You," Thor began, walking towards her very fast. "Do you know where he lives?" Without thinking, the servant girl nodded very quickly. Thor grinned and clasped his firm hand on her weak shoulder. She whimpered quietly.

"Would you be kind and go and check on him? I find it strange that he doesn't show up early." Thor said, taking his hand off of her shoulder.

Not saying another word, the servant girl rushed out of the servant's quarters and made her way outside of the palace. Thor followed her until she was almost out of view. Then, when he was sure the girl couldn't see far behind her, he ordered to guards to pursue her.

He needed to know where Loki lived and once he did, it would make things a lot easier.

* * *

Gwen quickly ran through the forest nearly tripping over any small stone or branch in her path. Many times, she looked behind to see if she was being followed by the King.

Luckily, he wasn't in pursuit of her but she sensed others were. Two beings to be exact, she could not quite pinpoint who they were but something told her that they were trouble.  
Gwen slowed down a bit and quickly glanced behind her shoulder. Two guards came running after her, very slow in her opinion.

With a quick whip of her hand, the ground beneath the guards feet began to erupt with long green vines and then began tangling the guard's feet making it impossible for them to catch up to Gwen. She smiled and continued to make her way to Loki's house.

She hoped he had a good excuse for being late.

* * *

Loki pulled the covers over his head as he heard the door to his bedroom open. He didn't feel like being messed with at the moment, nor did he want to engage in any conversation. He wished only to be left alone.

Sadly, Gwen didn't seem to understand this and she came rushing into his bedroom. "Get up!" She yelled angrily. "You're late! Thor came into the servant's quarters searching for you!"

This caused Loki to rise and sit up and stare at Gwen with horror in his eyes. "...What?" He asked in a mere whisper. "What do you mean?"

"He asked why you hadn't yet shown up, or something like that." Gwen sat on the bed next to him. "I thought you'd fallen ill." Loki quickly made his way out of bed and rushed to his washroom. As he went, Gwen noticed something strange about the way he was walking.

He walked as if he was in pain and his slight limp only added to Gwen's suspicious and before he completely vanished into the washroom, Gwen believed she saw bruises on his arms. Quickly, she shook away the thought and stood waiting for him outside.

The first thing Loki did as he entered his privacy, was vomit. He hunched over his toilet and used the sink for support to stand. His legs shook with every cough and his chest rattled with every breath. He began to wonder if death was approaching him soon because whatever was consuming him up inside, was doing it very fast. Perhaps though, death would be the easiest and the only escape he'd be able to find.

* * *

Loki was finally convinced to let a Healer look at him and the results were not at all surprising. He'd been ill with the same sickness as a child but he had better care. Now, death was lingering on his doorstep and it seemed like he had only a year left to live. He had no money to afford the overly expensive treatment so all he could really do was wait. Wait for death to consume him, and wait for his world to end. In his opinion, it was sad but it was also an escape route and he gladly accepted it.

That day, like all days he was cleaning is last and final room; Thor's.

He'd anticipated the clothes laying about on the ground and the bed probably not made. He'd anticipated the dusty surfaces and the messy certains but never did he expect the King himself to be standing there, staring straight at him.

"You were late this morning." Is all Thor said at first in his usual tone. "I wish to know why."  
"And if I say no?" Loki asked loudly, a smile creeping to the corner of his lips. "Will you kill me or beat me?" Quickly, Thor walked over toward Loki and placed a hand on his thin bony shoulder. Loki was able to tell that his 'brother' was taken by surprise.

"Shocking is it not? I am nothing more than a filthy bag with some servants bones, right?" Loki took Thor's hand off of his shoulder. It fell clumsily at the god's side. Loki began to walk around Thor in circles like a wolf eating its prey. If Loki wasn't stuck in the situation he was in now, he perhaps would've thought his actions were stupid but what did he have to lose?

"Loki_" Thor began but was abruptly cut off.  
"Please, don't converse with me like I know you..Your Highness. Why do you not call me a name I deserve like, hmm... servant, whore, slut? Those names sound fitting, don't they?"

Thor turned to face his brother in pure shock. "Loki, why do you speak like this?"

"Why do I? Because, I have a right to! Do I not? If you want a better answer, perhaps you should ask a guard or two? They surprised me last night really, they said I was fun and they called me those names. I don't care really, it doesn't affect me, not as much as you, your father and your mother do. You shouldn't care either."

"What do you_stop walking and face me." Thor roughly pulled Loki by the the arm and ripped the sleeve off. Now, the two were facing. At this moment, Thor noticed distinctive bruises running up Loki's arm and disappearing behind the clothes still intact. For a second, it seemed as if the two of them held their breaths.

It was Loki who finally broke the silence. "Yes, Your Majesty...you see it do you not?"

"Loki...were you..." Thor couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Raped? That's the word isn't it! Yes of course I was! A pity it is of course that my own family would..." He broke off and his expression changed drastically. No longer was he filled with happiness but pure anguish and sorrow.

"What am I talking about...I keep forgetting that I haven't a family."  
"Loki, you know that is not true." Thor bellowed half heartedly.

"It isn't? Well then prove it. If it isn't true, if I have a family then just take me away from this place, take me away from the palace and if you cannot manage to do that, then please, leave the room so I can do my chore." Loki paused to glare at Thor.

For a moment, the Thunder god considered saying something but seeing most of his odds against him, he turned and left the room.  
_

* * *

As he began to leave the castle for the night, Loki brushed shoulders with an old friend and that was Sif. She stopped and so did he. The two turned to face each other as if they wanted to say something. Sif had regret in her eyes while Loki's were unreadable.

Without saying a word, he turned and exited the palace, Sif felt as if the weight on her chest just increased.

* * *

Loki entered his house in a bit of confusion. The door was wide open as if someone had broken in. He remembered closing it but never did he care to lock it. Perhaps, that was coming back to bite him.

Slowly and steadily, he ventured upstairs into his bedroom and lit his lantern on his nightstand. Out of the darkness and ahead of him, he gazed at what seemed to be a small figure, a small female figure.

She wasn't facing him but he could see her long curly black hair and her white dressing gown reaching her ankles. When finally, she noticed the lantern light was on she turned to face Loki. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the figure in front of him.

Pale-greyish face, determined look and clenched fist. It was Hel.

"Come on dad!" She said in the best voice she could muster. "I'm busting you out of here. And we're just going to keep on going straight! No matter what comes in out way!"

Loki stared confused and all at once, collapsed on his bed.

"_Oh shit...did my words kill him? I practiced that speech for a long time_." Hel thought, and with that she ran to her father's side.**  
**

* * *

**In most stories when they introduce Hel, she seems very well, serious. I never thought of her to be a serious person so if you are use to her being serious and not laid back well, you've got it coming in this story so it's safe to say, she doesn't free Loki. At All. Also -_- fuckin' school starts fuckin' next week. What the hell happened to summer?**  
**Anyway, please review and read it and remember, I don't own any of these characters.**

**Also, Sif is just misunderstood like my puppy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Dear Viewers. For those of you who are reading these stories, I want to inform you that by 1/1/2013, they will have all been deleted. Either I have no intention of continuing, or I have better plans in mind. With that being said, if you have any thoughts about them, please leave it in a review or a PM. Aside from that, please read my other stories. :D

Have a nice day!


End file.
